A Rankine cycle of JP2010-77964A issued in 2010 by the Japan Patent Office includes an evaporator for evaporating refrigerant using cooling water at the exit of an engine, an waste-heat recovery device for heating the cooling water at the exit of the engine using exhaust gas and a superheater for overheating gas refrigerant using the cooling water at the exit of the waste-heat recovery device.